


Weight of Love

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Sam, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has always thought he was a Beta. Gabriel has since changed that. It’s a normal thing to be a Beta for most of your life, somewhere in the middle, not having a rank in society, just average, and then <em>bam</em>. The second you meet your mate the switch is flipped and you’re either an Alpha, or an Omega.<br/>Sam’s an Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam has always thought he was a Beta.

Gabriel has since changed that. It’s a normal thing to be a Beta for most of your life, somewhere in the middle, not having a rank in society, just average, and then _bam_. The second you meet your mate the switch is flipped and you’re either an Alpha, or an Omega.

Sam’s an Omega.

He’s had partners before Gabriel, but damn it if Gabriel isn’t the best fucking thing to ever happen to him. Currently he’s attesting to that.

“Gabriel, oh god, oh god, _fuck_ , your mouth. Shit, just like that, just like that. You’re going to put me into heat if you keep doing that.”

“Really, Samsquatch? That good?”

“Get your mouth back down there, please.” He means for it to come out harsh and commanding, but it’s actually whined at the end of a moan he didn’t want escaping.

Gabriel’s tongue delves in and out of his hole, and he sucks slick right from the source until Sam knows there’s none left.

He feels drained, there have been five or so orgasms wrung from him, three or four of those just from Gabe’s mouth, just from him suckling over his hole or over the head of his cock that’s rubbed so raw it hurts to hump the mattress like he’s doing. The last one untouched.

“Do you want more, Sam? Do you want my knot?” Gabriel hasn’t knotted him all night, has just teased him with the head of his cock against his spit slick hole.

“Please, Gabe, please. Fuck me.”

“I don’t know, Sammoose, I think you need to come a few more times.”

“No, please, Gabe. Knot me, I need your knot.”

“Do you now?”

“Yeah,” Sam rasps. He fists his fingers in the sheets as Gabe suddenly thrusts his cock in. He thrusts shallowly until he can fit his entire dick into Sam. He grabs at his hair and buries his face in the pillow as he yells into them.

“Need a minute?” Sam nods his head. He hasn’t been stretched. He’s slick and open enough for sure, but he wasn’t prepared for a cock right away let alone a knot. He can feel Gabriel’s knot start to swell against his rim, and he pulls away from it for a moment so he can ground himself, but Gabriel’s hips twitch and his knot is shoved right into Sam.

He calls out.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Gabe gasps, but his rut hits and the apology falls flat. He starts to thrust his hips, and Sam screams.

Gabe's cock jabs at his prostate, and his own cock jerks as he comes all over his belly.

“Turn over,” Gabriel growls, pulling out enough for Sam to turn himself over. His knot is swelling visibly, and Sam needs to get that in him now.

Sam turns over onto his back and cants his hips so Gabe can sink back into him.

“Ah! Gabriel, please,” he whines, and Gabe grins.

“I love it when you whimper for me, I love how fucking _slutty_ you get when you’re rocking back on my dick like you were made for it, Sam. Come on, Samsquatch, I know you can do better than this.”

A rush of slick coats Gabe’s knot as Sam’s heat is induced. His skin breaks out in a sweat worse than before, and he can’t stop himself from fucking himself hard on Gabe’s cock until he’s knotted properly and can’t move any longer.

He’s come three times across his stomach. He’s lost count for how many times in all, but he knows he’s going to be sore as hell tomorrow.

“Gabriel!” He wails as Gabe’s knot finally pops fully, and then he’s being filled up with come. His stomach contracts as he comes and comes, and Sam watches him writhe, watches him bear his teeth before they’re sinking into his neck.

His eyes slip shut and his jaw drops, and then he’s floating.

He only comes back down when Gabe pulls out, and he hisses through his teeth.

“Sorry, baby.” Gabriel kisses his forehead, and Sam settles back down, leans into his touch. Gabe has since pulled Sam into his arms, and Sam pulls him closer to get more skin on skin, to get that comfort. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, I just love you.”

“Mm, you’re sappy after sex.”

“I’m sappy around you, not just after sex.”

“True.” Sam buries his head in Gabe’s neck and inhales his mate’s scent. “I love you, too, by the way even if your hair is up my nose.”

“Hey, I thought you liked my hair.”

“That doesn’t mean I want to be inhaling it. I don’t love you that much.”

Sam hits him over the shoulder lightly, and they both laugh quietly, then settle back down into a peaceful quiet.

He falls asleep like that; warm, contact, sated, and loved.

Yeah, he’s not unhappy about not being a Beta.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song Weight of Love by The Black Keys  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
> I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
